1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to networks, for example data networks such as the Internet, and to the treatment of data in networks. It relates to ad hoc networks and to fixed networks, to networks which may be parts of other larger networks, to bounded networks such as an intranet, and to unbounded networks such as the Internet. It relates to networks for conveying information or other resources which may be in digital or analogue form, and which may be in packet or non-packet form. A co-pending International patent application claiming priority from the same UK patent application GB 04 07 144.5 has also been filed, relating to methods and systems for providing information, or for contributing towards the provision of information, which may be used for characterising paths through networks, and to the use of this information. Aspects of the present invention relate to the use of such information in relation to the treatment of data being forwarded through a network, and particularly to the routing of data and other items through networks, and to establishing the presence of capabilities along paths through networks, in relation to charging, priority, quality of service and congestion issues for users of networks.
2. Related Art
Data in a network such as the Internet is generally sent from a source to a destination in blocks which are usually referred to as packets or datagrams, these terms generally being used interchangeably. In order to allow communication, via the Internet, between source points and destination points irrespective of whether or not they have previously communicated, a protocol known as an Internet Protocol (IP) is used. This is a data-oriented protocol used by source and destination hosts, or servers, for communicating data across a packet-switched network in order to ensure that no specific set-up process is needed before a host acting for a source tries to send packets to a host acting for the intended destination or destinations, irrespective of whether or not they have previously communicated, and irrespective of the type of data that is being communicated. Internet Protocol is a protocol relating to how certain types of information may be included in a specific manner in a “header” associated with the packets. It precedes the data in the packets, and allows them to be routed from source to the correct destination via the Internet.
Internet Protocol Headers
With reference to FIG. 1, headers associated with datagrams according to the current version of the Internet Protocol, known as IPv4, comprise a first 4-bit field indicating this version. The second field is a 4-bit “Internet Header Length” (IHL) field indicating the number of 32-bit words in the IPv4 header. The following 8 bits have been allocated to a “Differentiated Services” field containing the 6 bit Differentiated Services Code Point (DSCP) and the 2 bit “ECN” (Explicit Congestion Notification) field. The DSCP allows it to be specified how the datagram should be handled as it makes its way through the network (i.e. low delay, high priority etc.). The ECN field is set probabilistically at a congested resource so that, over a series of packets, the destination can infer the level of congestion of the path traversed. The next 16-bit IPv4 field defines the entire datagram size, including header and data, in 8-bit bytes. The minimum-length datagram is 20 bytes and the maximum is 65535.
The next field is a 16-bit “Identification” field. This field has primarily been used for unique identification of fragments of an original IP datagram. It has been suggested that this field could be used for other purposes, such as for adding packet-tracing information to datagrams. A 3-bit “Flags” field follows which is used to control or identify fragments. This is followed by a 13-bit “Fragment Offset Field” which allows a receiver to determine the position of a particular fragment in the original IP datagram.
The next filed is an 8-bit “Time-To-Live” (TTL) field, which aims to prevent datagrams from persisting (e.g. going around in loops) within a network. Historically the TTL field limited a datagram's lifetime in seconds, but it has come to be a “hop count” field, with some attempt to maintain the original meaning by hops across large distances making themselves appear as multiple hops. The value may initially set at 255. Each packet switch (or router) that the datagram crosses decrements the TTL field by one (or maybe more at interfaces to long distance links). If the TTL field hits zero before reaching its intended destination, the packet is no longer forwarded by a packet switch and is thus discarded.
An 8-bit Protocol field follows. This field defines the next protocol used in the data portion of the IP datagram. The Internet Assigned Numbers Authority maintains a list of Protocol numbers. Common protocols include ICMP, TCP and UDP.
The following field in an IPv4datagram header is a 16-bit “Checksum” field. Some values in an IPv4datagram header may change at each packet switch hop, so the checksum may need to be adjusted on its way through a network. The checksum is followed by 32-bit “Source Address” and 32-bit “Destination Address” fields, respectively.
Additional header fields (called “Options”) may follow the destination address field, but these are not often used.
Reliability in a Network
It should be noted that the Internet Protocol itself does not provide or guarantee a reliable datagram service, but a “best effort” service—it makes almost no guarantee that packets will reach their destination. Packets may arrive damaged, out of order, duplicated, or may be dropped entirely. In order to provide reliability in a network, there may also be a “Transport” layer. This is responsible for end-to-end error recovery and flow control, and aims to ensure complete data transfer, although this again cannot be guaranteed for any of a variety of reasons relating to capacity, infrastructure problems, abuse etc. In the IP protocol Stack this function is achieved by the connection oriented Transmission Control Protocol (TCP). Alternatively a basic datagram service can be provided by the User Datagram Protocol (UDP).
Routing in a Network
Between source points and destination points in a network, there are generally multiple intermediate points, some of which may be active, in the sense that they may take a role in the decision-making regarding the route by which data they receive is forwarded on towards the destination. In the context of the Internet, these may be known as packet switches, or Internet routers. Other intermediate points may be passive, in the sense that they take no part in this decision-making—data may simply pass via them on its way through the network. Intermediate points that are “active” in the above sense may look at information in or associated with the data, in particular the destination address, in order to determine the subsequent path, or at least the next leg of the path, that the data should take in order to proceed towards its destination. In addition to such decision-making in respect of a specific item of data, intermediate points may communicate continuously with each other in order to share information about network conditions. Typically this information concerns the number of hops to each destination network and may include other information such as policies concerning whether one network wishes to offer routing transit to another. Intermediate points may also continuously share information about more pathological network conditions, such as infrastructure problems, congestion levels and delays occurring at different areas within the network. It should be noted that “areas” in the context of a network need not be areas in the geographical, or even the sense of a physically interconnected set of nodes—they may be areas of connectivity in a virtual network overlaid on the real physical links, which simply have a function to perform or a service to provide, much as the Internet is a network of virtual links overlaid on lower layer physical links.
Routing decisions may be taken in order to balance the load across different areas of a network, or to route data around a problem area. In addition to this, if the network is being run on a commercial basis, with charges being made for services provided, routing decisions may be taken in order to find the cheapest, fastest, or most reliable route through the network. In relation to this, various schemes, such as “congestion charging” schemes, operate or have been proposed for determining how such charges could or should be levied, but there are significant problems in setting up a system which is workable and fair, not least because for a data packet to leave a sender and reach its destination, it may need to pass through parts of one or more networks which may be of a variety of different types (i.e. fixed, ad hoc etc.). These may extend through several different countries or via satellites, be under the control of different entities, or conform to a variety of different sets of rules, both technical and legal. For a charging scheme to operate successfully in such circumstances, it may need to be able to operate irrespective of levels of trust between entities, and may need to be resistant to abuse or dishonest behaviour by any entities involved.
Charging schemes based on the Explicit Congestion Notification (ECN) field have been proposed. If the ECN capability is enabled by the sender (after negotiation with the receiver) the 2-bit ECN field is initialised to a binary value of either 01 or 10 (which are considered equivalent for the purposes of congestion control). The ECN field may be set to binary 11 (congestion experienced—CE) by any router through which a data packet passes, depending probabilistically on the levels of congestion currently being experienced by that router. When the data reaches its destination, the relative proportion of packets set to CE may provide an indication to the receiver of the overall level of congestion on the path by which the data passed through the network. This may be interpreted as a “cost” associated with the delivery of data via that particular path, which may be allocated to the receiving entity, the sending entity, or one or more other entities. Irrespective of whether any entity truly pays any consideration, the information available to the receiver may be of use in allowing routing decisions to be taken. It will be noted however that for any other entity to take any action or decision based on the final value, they generally need to be able to rely on the receiving entity to have passed on correct information.
In the literature that is supportive of using congestion charging of the above type, the problem of only the receiver being able to pay congestion charges or rely directly on information based on Explicit Congestion Notification data has generally been dismissed by arguing that arrangements between sender and receiver are a separate problem. This problem has been used as an argument against congestion charging, but no attempts at solving this problem are apparent in the literature.